LET ME HEAL YOUR HEART
by GreenRainbow10
Summary: One-shot, like the rainbow after the rain, found a true love after get betrayed.


Title : Let me heal your heart

"I don't own Inuyasha."

Sess/kik, one-shot. OOC – AU

A little INu/Kag.

"The betrayal let Kikyou finally know that there is one person who love her and will always loves her, maybe if not because of the betrayal of two person that she loves, she won't ever know about this person

It almost dinner time when Kikyou arrived at her home and she greeted "Tadaima…" but no one answered, she looked around the home and find that no one at home "Hm…definitely Kagome had forgot to locked the door when she leaving. But where is she going at this hour?" Thought Kikyou while removed her shoes then with some books on her hand she descended the stairs going to her bedroom.

She just stepped at the first stairs when heard a voice which she then recognized as Kagome's voice said "I can't continue to be like this, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, but he didn't tell me he will come here tonight." Thought Kikyou felt wondered when heard Kagome called Inuyasha's name

Kikyou then decided to walk back to living room for seeing Kagome and Inuyasha but when she arrived there, she saw the scene that make her stunned at her place There in front of her, standing at the door way of front door stood Inuyasha and Kagome who were embracing each other, her body become limp with seeing the scene even the books which she hold before falling from her grasp and shattered on the ground. Both of Kagome and Inuyasha turned their head and were shocked when seeing Kikyou standing.

After regaining her composure, Kikyou asked "What is going on here?"

Kagome began to step forward toward Kikyou but stopped when heard Kikyou yelled "No…Kagome you stop there. I just need your explanation with what are you doing with Inuyasha?"

"Me and Inuyasha, We…" Kagome started to speak.

"Speak clearly, Kagome. I want to know the truth. Don't lying to me." Kikyou asked

Kagome was in tears when she said "Nee-chan…we" Her words cut off when Inuyasha started speaking "Me and Kagome, we are loved each other, Kikyou. We plan to tell you, but..." Inuyasha's word interrupted by Kikyou who in anger asked "Since when this happen?"

"Almost two years, Kikyou…I'm sorry. We're sorry."

Kikyou was shocked after heard Inuyasha's word then while looked to him asked "And how about your love to me? How about our feeling? How about your promise to will always loves me?"

"I'm sorry, Kikyou. But I don't love you anymore and I'm sorry for…Kikyou "Inuyasha saw Kikyou like want to fall but then he saw Kikyou draw herself up and then said angrily 'You had betrayed me, Inuyasha..but why have to be her, why have to be Kagome, why you have to chosen the girl who is my own sister. How could you do this to me?"

Kikyoux could felt her head become dizzy but kept herself to standing with her left hand supporting on the wall at her left side, Inuyasha wanted to walk forward toward KIkyou's place but stopped when Kikyou yelled "Don't come near me, Inuyasha." Then while fight back the tears tried hard to fight back the tears that she almost shed she said "You and Kagome had lying to me… I had believed in both of you…but what I get, only hurt and broken heart and both of you definitely laughed for my foolishness right for never realized this?"

Kagome was in tears during heard KIkyou's word and shook her head when heard Kikyou's word while said "I'm so sorry, nee-chan. Please forgive me."

Kikyou laughed and said "Forgiven you,…my dear sister for what? For had hurting me? For had betrayed me, for had lying to me? Or for you had loving Inuyasha?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked when Kikyou pushed them aside and ran through them and shouted "Don't follow me!"

Kagome just wanted to run followed Kikyou but stopped by Inuyasha who shook his head.

"But where will she going, Inuyasha? We had hurt her, Inuyasha. I had wronged my sister." Kagome said in tears.

While wiped Kagome's tears Inuyasha said "No,..Kagome. I'm the one who wrong in this. I had hurt both of you."

"What will we do now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sadly.

"I don't know Kagome. I really do not know." Said Inuyasha then pulled Kagome closer to him and hugged her tightly.

Sesshomaru just come back from Hokaido for his father business after four years he had leaving Tokyo, arrived at the airport, he been greeted by Jaken who said "Good night, Sesshomaru-sama. My name is Jaken and I am here to serve you."

Ignored Jaken's word, Sesshomaru said coldly "The key."

"What?"

"I will drive the car by my own self. You can go back first."

"But …."

"No more but..you can call a cab to take you home and take my luggage with you. Now give me the key." Walked out from the airport and saw the thunder make Sesshomaru thought "It seems will be heavy rain tonight but I will go to see her and tell her that I had back like what I ever said to her. When I'll back here, she will be the one who I looking for."

Sesshomaru drove his car toward his destination, when he through Shikon Park, he stopped then go out from his car and decided to walk around the park. Shikon Park was the place when he and Kikyou meet for the first time six years ago, before he decided to study overseas and this place where they were starting their first conversation. Sesshomaru smiled when recalled the first conversation they had, well if that arguing can be said as a conversation.

*flashback*

Sesshomaru sat with read a book when felt one person sat on the same bench with him, which actually was his favorite seat, he turned looked the person who sat beside him who actually was a girl who also read a book then make a fake cough "Ehm…hm…'

But the girl just ignored him and with annoyed he asked "Are you deaf or what?"

The girl then turned looked to Sesshomaru and after unplugged the earphone from her ears she said "I'm sorry, I'm not hear d you. Are you speaking with me?"

"Yes, why are you sat here?" Sesshomaru asked with annoyed.

"Why ..is anything wrong with this bench?" Kikyou asked confusedly while looked to the bench.

Heard her question, Sesshomaru turned her head and said angrily "So, I think you are not only a deaf but also a blind….can't you see I am sit here? And that means this bench is not empty."

"I can see you really clear, but I'm not see anything wrong with I sit here, besides I already asked you a question but you are not listened or answered my question, so I'm sure, not me who am deaf but you." KIkyou said stubbornly.

"You..."Sesshomaru's word cut off when saw Kikyou plugged back the earphone to her ears and ignored him completely leaving Sesshomaru murmured " human girl!"

After that day, every evening Kikyou will sat beside him and they will not saying any words, although a couple times Kikyou ever tried to started a conversation with him, he always ignored her until one day she asked him the questions which actually shocked him "How if we become friends?"

And he responded her question with coldly "And what make you think I want to become your friend? I don't want to be friend with human kind like you. I despise your kind."

He heard Kikyou sighed and then sat beside him while said "Well, at least I try. I think you are same with me, Sesshomaru. So we are can become good friends."

"Foolish…human." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Arrogant ..demon." Kikyou cursed back, heard Kikyou's word make Sesshomaru turned looked to Kikyou and cursed again "Stubborn woman."

And Kikyou responded with said "Pompous…guy."

Sesshomaru glared his eyes and said warningly "You…."

"What…?" Kikyou asked teasingly.

Sesshomaru just wanted to shout his next word but stopped when his view became blank because a palm of small hands covered his hand and he growled "Rin…"

And then he heard two laughed voice, one which he recognized as Rin's laughed voice but the other laughed voice seems different, this laughed voice sounded sweet, removed Rin's hand, he was stunned when saw the owner of the laughed voice who turn out to be Kikyou, when realized he looked her, Kikyou's laugh then stopped and became just a giggled and later just small smile with flushed face.

With her flushed face and the wind blow her hair make him thought one word "So beautiful."

Realized Sesshomaru saw her, Kikyou quickly bowed her head and said "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, it had been long time I ever laugh like this, then he saw Kikyou said to Rin still in her smile said "Arigato Rin-chan, for had make me laugh today." Then she rise from her seat and said "See you tomorrow, Sesshomaru. Rin-chan. Bye."

Sesshomaru ignored her while Rin waved her hand and said "See you tomorrow, nee-chan."

"Kikyou nee-chan is really beautiful..right, Sesshomaru onii-chan?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru just patted Rin's head and said "Stupid girl." But in his heart he already saying that Rin's word was right, Kikyou is really beautiful not only because of her face but with her heart.

And after that day although never admit, slowly but surely Kikyou had warmed Sesshomaru's cold heart, and although never asked answered about willing to became her friends but he had accepted her to became his only friend…and he only can became her friend, not more than friends, because he realized Kikyou's heart owned by other guy, and the other guy no other than his step brother "Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru stopped his walk when smelled something weird with the surrounding, the air changed became salty, like the wind carried someone tears away and passed his place, he looked around the park until spotted to one bench, the same bench which he and Kikyou always sat, and slowly he walked approached toward the bench and his eyes widened when realized who the person actually was Kikyou .

"What is she doing here at this hour?" Sesshomaru asked to no one when looked around the park and noticed that Kikyou was completely alone and with anger he said "And where the hell is Inuyasha? Why he allow Kikyo to be here alone. Is he not worried for let her alone here?" He then stepped forward toward the seat where Kikyou sat and shocked when he standing in front of her.

There sat in front of him was Kikyou with her head lowered and her hair completely blocked her face from his view, only a slight smell of salt meaning tears from her. He then called her name softly "Kikyou."

Heard the familiar voice called her name, Kikyou then lifted her head and with quickly she wiped her tears while asked unsure "Sess…Sess..Sesshomaru, is that you?"

Sesshomaru was shocked and unprepared when so sudden KIkyou standing and hugged him while said "Finally you're back, Sesshomaru, you are here...oh….I missed you so much."

Felt wondered and worried with the reaction from KIkyou, Sesshomaru asked worriedly "Tell me. What is happening, Kikyou? Why are you here at this hour and where is Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru felt Kikyou's body stiffened when he mentioned Inuyasha's name and make him asked "Is something happen Kikyou? Tell me, is he hurt you, I will give a lesson to him so he won't dare to hurt you anymore."

Kikyou tightened her hug and said "I am fine, I am okay."

Heard Kikyou's word make Sesshomaru, still with his arm around KIkyou's waist with gently lifted her chin and make her looked to him so he can saw the trace of her tears on her face and when touched her cheek, he could felt her cheek was wet by the tears and at the same time cold by the winds, with hold his flared anger, he asked "Are you just crying? What had Inuyasha doing and make you are crying like this, Kikyou?"

Instead of answered Sesshomaru question, Kikyou while hold Sesshomaru's hand smiled and asked "What make you come here, Sesshomaru? After four years not seeing you, you looked so completely different. Are you well, Sesshomaru? How with your study? I heard you also will start to lead your father company, so why you are back here now? Is everything okay?"

Heard Kikyou question, Sesshomaru in anger answered "I am well, and the same with my study, also with my father company, but I'm sure you are not, KIkyou. I will find Inuyasha to asked him what the reason you became like this.." Sesshomaru turned from Kikyou and prepared for leaving but stopped when Kikyou embraced him from behind and said "No…don't leave me alone, Sesshomaru. I need you here to be with me. Please don't leave me again."

Sesshomaru turning around until he facing Kikyou then asked "So will you tell me what is happening Kikyou?"

Sesshomaru saw Kikyou's tears flowing down when she said"He is not loved me anymore, Sesshomaru. His heart had changed, he loves other person"

Sesshomaru saw Kikyou clenched her hand when said "Now he loves my own sister..Kagome. He choose her over me..after everything that I do for him."

"They had lying to me for a long time, Sesshomaru. When I recalling the time I and him together and now they were together and recalling how he held Kagome's hand really hurting me also the way they were hugged each other with lovingly. I tried so hard to not shed my tears, I had saying to myself to not shed my tears because of them, even now… but the tears kept flowing and I .. " Kikyou's word stopped when Sesshomaru reached his hand to her cheek and while wiped her tears, he confessed his hidden feeling, with looked to Kikyou's eyes, he said "Let me wiped your tears, Kikyou not only for now but for forever, if you are crying I will be the one who wiped your tears. Forget about INuyasha and Kagome. Forget about their betrayal."

Kikyou was shocked with Sesshomaru's word and released herself from their embrace and asked curiously "What is the meaning of your words, Sesshomaru? You acted so weird."

Sesshomaru felt his anger flared up after heard Kikyou question but quickly calming himself and approached her then said "I love you, Kikyou. I always love you. Kikyou shook her head and covered both of her ears with her hands and shouted Stop…Sesshomaru. Even you too, I had..had enough for this hurt and I didn't want you playing with my heart, too. Don't you say those words which only means for comforting me if later at the last those words will only hurt me. I don't need more falsehood. Please…"

Sesshomaru with forced had make Kikyou removed her hands from both of her ears and said "I'm not lying to you, Kikyou, those words not only a lie but my hidden feeling, please allow me to prove it, allow me to show you that my words not only a lie, I won't become like him, I won't become like your sister, I am Sesshomaru, and I will become who I am. I will love you and always love you. And because he had failed, allow me to take back two things which should be mine and not Inuyasha, Kikyou…your heart and your love."

Sesshomaru had closed their distance, and now with his arms around KIkyou's waist he leaned down over her face while whispered "Allow me, Sesshomaru, heal your wounded heart and gathered back your heart which shattered because of them, also let me have your heart, your love, let me to love you, Kikyou and to always beside you until forever."

"It's rain…" Said Kikyou.

"Never mind, because after this rain, the rainbow will coming, and the land with dry from the wet because of the sun, like what happened with us now."

And at the same place where they meet, for the first time since they meet, with the moon and star became their witness, with only a tree and not any shelter for protected them from the rain, Sesshomaru kissed Kikyou slowly but passionately, for they will start their new relationship not only just friends but a lover.

**end**Not have a time for checking grammar or something like that. Pls R & R.


End file.
